Yesterday
by Split Persona
Summary: As he watched now, he could only think of yesterday. Yuuram. Angst. TimeSkip, Post Series


**Okay, I wrote this a while ago, but forgot to post it sooner. Tried Friday, but the site wouldn't let me upload it. It's a short little angsty one-shot that I hope you all enjoy. **

**Title: Yesterday  
****Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou  
****Rating: G-PG13 (The lowest rating I have ever given a story)  
****Warnings: Angst, Time Skip  
****Pairings: YuurixWolfram  
****Summary: As he watched now, he could only think of yesterday.**

He watched and listened. People were scattered and cluttered, voices loud as they conversed. It was supposed to be an important day. It was a very important day. Why then did he feel so isolated? Such events were usually filled with tears and crying, although he felt as if something in his heart was going to break if he did not get away soon.

And so he had left, quietly backing away from the greetings and reunions to walk through the doors that led out of the garden into the hall. It hurt to stay there. It hurt to look at her.

His silent flight led him to a room in the royal wing of the castle, a room that hadn't been used in years. He touched the wood of the door, feeling the image of flowers and sunshine etched there that hadn't been there just sixteen years before. The time had passed and yet it was as if it was yesterday that he had commissioned it to be done…for her.

Touching the knob, he found it unlocked and pushed it open. Inside everything was cleaned, for the maids came in and dusted it twice a week. The bed was made to perfection, the dolls and pillows lining it in the way he knew she liked. The desk was small, fit for only a young child. Just yesterday she had been a child.

On the bookshelf, he saw something that stood out, a stuffed animal that looked like a cuddly pig or bear. Inside his mind he could hear a stoic voice saying, "_kitty_." It made him smile, although it was a solemn one. He reached out to touch it, taking it down from its seat and hold it gently in his hands. She would never clutch it to her chest as she slept again.

_Has it really been so long?_ he wondered. _Has time really past so quickly?_ He didn't want to believe it, but the truth was downstairs in the garden. Why did he feel so cheated?

"Wolfram?"

He looked to the doorway and stared at the man standing there. Dark eyes watched him before looking at the item he all cradled so caringly in his arms.

"It's okay to feel sad today," the man told him.

The blonde didn't reply. He turned away and looked at some of the pictures that decorated the walls, drawings of a child that slowly progressed as the years past. He could remember when she had made each one, could recall her pride in displaying them to her fathers.

Hands were on his shoulder and slowly wrapping around his body. He let them, feeling the comfort, the understanding. Yuuri understood. They would both have to let go now, even if they didn't want to. It was too late to turn back time.

"I remember how happy she had been when Gwendel gave her that," the black-haired man reminisced. "She had been so sure that Gwendel would never like her after she tried to hurt me, but then he gave her that and she called it a piggy and he called it a kitty and everything was all right."

"Why did it have to happen?" he asked. "It's too soon. We barely had her and now she's gone."

"She's not gone," Yuuri smiled at him. "She'll never be gone Wolfram. She loves everyone here too much."

"But nothing's the same now," he pointed out. "Why didn't I see it for what it was? Why didn't I realize time was going by so fast? I could have spent more time with her, taken her more places…"

"I think all parents see things that way," the Maou replied. "You saw my mother at our wedding. I don't think she ever accepted the fact that I had grown up until she saw us there at the alter, you in the wedding dress she had picked out."

Wolfram blushed at the reminder. "Well she was to become my second mother and since _you_ were so adamant against wearing a dress," he gave the brunette a look, "I thought the least I could do was give her the one thing she had always wanted, a son willing to wear a dress on his wedding day."

"Believe me when I say that you looked far more beautiful in it then I ever would," his husband stated. The Mazoku gave a thankful smile, but the look did not last. He moved out of his husband's embrace to the window. Funny, how it looked right over the garden. When she had chosen her room, she had looked out the window and stated that it was the prettiest view as all of the flowers were blooming (even the Secret Gwendel), staking her claim right there and then. Fortunately, there was a door on the right leading into another room that she had used for almost all of her toys (for there had been an abundance of them within three weeks, mostly thanks to his own doing) as it was not even one of the larger sized bedrooms.

He pushed open the window and allowed the soothing breeze to come in, bringing the noise from below with it. It had all come too fast for him to accept. She had been too young, still a baby. But in human years she wasn't a baby at all. She had been a grown woman and bore all of the grace and wisdom of one.

"It's okay to cry, Wolfram," Yuuri softly told him. Another reminder of days long gone.**(1)**

Wolfram watched the people moving, could see Conrad near one of the exits. He had taken this the most calmly out of any of them (well, except their mother, but she took almost everything in with grace and understanding that most wouldn't expect.) It was as if he knew it was coming and had ready himself in advance. Knowing Conrad, he HAD known in advance.

"You know, I had only noticed a year ago that she looked older than me," he replied. "When ever I looked at her I still saw a little girl with dark curls and eyes that seemed to make you want to hold her forever. But…that day she had been coming up the stairs, speaking with Gisela and she had laughed. The way she laughed was so soft and gentle, so unlike how open and energetic she had been as a child… It had reminded me so much of Julia…"

"Wolf…" Yuuri started.

"I know," he stopped him. "I know that with humans it's bound to happen…but why did it have to happen so _soon_?"

The arms were back, but this time around his waist. He wanted to fall back into that embrace and let it keep him afloat. If not for Yuuri he would surely drown in the emotions that were creeping across his whole body.

"She's still our little girl," he replied. "No matter how much time passes, she's ours and she'll always be ours. No one can ever take that away from us. We loved her, we held her, we watched her grow into a beautiful woman that any man would love to have. Even if we didn't always accept some of the things, they were just natural things that happen as time goes. Time always changes things, but they don't always have to be for the worst."

Wolfram did smile at that and turned around to give his husband a deep kiss. They held each other like that until a call came from below.

"**_Papa! Daddy!"_**

They turned to look down and saw the woman staring at them, her long curly hair caressing down her back, although swaying gently in the late spring breeze. Her chocolate eyes smiled at them as she waved a gloved hand, gold, the same color as the elegant gown she wore. By her side was a young man, who held her other hand lovingly in one of his own as he stared up with her into the window.

"What are you doing up there?" she called. "You're supposed to be celebrating my wedding."

"We are!" Yuuri called back down. "In our own way, we are!"

She gave a laugh, the same gentle sound that had caught Wolfram days before and he felt his heart swell. As he watched her, all he could think of was yesterday. And yet, the same love she had held for him was still there in her happy eyes and he couldn't help but smile back. So many things had changed, so much time had passed by them so quickly. Pretty soon she would be old and he would still be young.

Thus, was the curse of a Mazoku loving a human. But for now, he could only bask in her happiness and hope that he could bare the day when he finally lost her for good.

**

* * *

**

**(1) This is something that Wolfram told Yuuri in the episode with Flurin, the Box, and Conrad's arm when they had finally caught up to them in Chiisai Shimaron.**

* * *

**Okay, see it was a bittersweet type deal because I love the relationship between Wolf and Greta. I think it's adorable, but doesn't get the airtime or proper recognition it deserves. And since I can't just write something nice and fluffy, this came out. If you review, I would like to know if you thought it was obvious about the wedding rather than a funeral. Thanks for reading**.


End file.
